My Daughter is Marinette
by k2think
Summary: Tom and Sabine run a bakery together while their daughter Marinette attends her first day back to school there is an attack but two new superheroes show up to save Paris; who are these heroes as Sabine thinks she might recognize the heroine calling herself Ladybug.


It was a beautiful summer morning with Sabine preparing the table for her daughter's breakfast as it was the first day of a new school year as Marinette's alarm echoed through the kitchen. She called out "Marinette your alarm has been going off for fifteen minutes you're going to be late for your first day back at school!" as her daughter made it down stairs she was greeted with a hug and kiss. She went back to mixing a batch of cookies for the bakery as Marinette began dreading the first day back at school at the prospect of being in Chloe's class for a fourth time in a row. She felt sympathic towards her daughter as Marinette sat down to make her breakfast only to set off a series of events knocking all the ingredients onto the counter and floor. She saw that Marinette was not off to a good start so she brought over a rag to clean up the mess while also comforting her daughter with a smile. She told Marinette to get ready for school as she finished cleaning up the mess to then meet with her husband Tom in the bakery while he was finishing Marinette's special surprise to share with her classmates. Sabine prepared the bakery to be ready for business while she also analyzed Marinette's bookbag making sure everything was there because Marinette tends to be forgetful and clumsy leaving books at home or losing them. Marinette joined them in the bakery while Tom displayed the beautiful macaroons he spent all morning working on also showing off the bakery's new logo that Marinette designed for them. Marinette was astounded at the creations she leapt in her father's arms only to accidentally drop the box with quick action Tom saved the treats from hitting the floor giving them back to her as she gave her mom and dad a kiss goodbye; Sabine and Tom returned to their respective jobs running the bakery as the morning rush of customers were gathering in front of the bakery for their delicious pastries.

The morning rush was slowly dissipating when the local news came on the television as Sabine froze at the image of the Françoise Dupont School where Marinette attends was attacked . She screamed out "Oh my god! Tom it's Marinette's school it was attacked by some kind of rock monster!" as Tom heard his wife he threw the dough he was forming onto the counter rushing to his wife's side in a panic. Upon seeing the damage to the school his heart sank fearing for his daughter's safe as Sabine came rushing into his arms weeping; Tom knew that he had to get his wife to calm down "Honey it's going to be okay I'm sure the school is doing everything they can to ensure the safety of all the kids!" praying to himself that Marinette would be safe. They stood there embracing each other as a phone rang Tom rushed over answering the phone "Hello? Can I help you?" it was the school calling them that they are releasing all the students early due to safety concerns and that their daughter was okay. They were overjoyed at the news that they embraced again knowing that their daughter wasn't injured they began to wait for Marinette's return as the school was only across the street perceiving that parents from all over would be there picking up and hugging their children so they continued with their daily routine. Sabine was managing the shop as more customers came in to pick up some pastries when she thought she heard the house door open thinking that it was Marinette coming home. Among the crowd of customers were parents she recognized from the last year, she figured that a lot of people were coming to the bakery to get something for their child's abrupt day of school. The crowd again was disbursing as she thought she heard Marinette call her over earlier so she began heading upstairs calling out "Marinette did you get back from school okay?" she again thought she hear Marinette's voice as she was climbing the stairs but upon opening Marinette's room her daughter was not to be seen. Fearing that Marinette may of went back to school to get something she forgot or still be in the school she told Tom to call the school.

The news continued the story of the rock monster's attack showing all the destruction it brought through the streets of Paris as they were tracking where the rock monster went after it earlier threw a car at the helicopter narrowly missing. Sabine was glued to the television as all the sudden she heard the door to the bakery ring it was Marinette coming in to say "I forgot something back at school." she rushed over hugging and kissing her daughter on the cheek with her safety assured Tom and Sabine began setting up dinner. The news reported on a local witness's video of how the stone giant was defeated by two new superheroes Cat Noir and Ladybug as she saw the images of the super heroine she couldn't help but think she appeared to be like someone she knew. She announced "Marinette it's dinner time!" as the mayor praised the new superheroes honoring a celebration in their honor as they continued to eat their meal. Marinette washed the dishes as her mom panicked at the sight off people on the news being turned in to stone giants like the one that earlier reeked havoc over Paris as Sabine rushing into her husbands arms fearing whether they too will attack Paris or if one of them will be turned into a stone giant. Day quickly turned into night as there was no new attacks on Paris nor anyone else being turned into a stone statue the Dupain-Cheng family got ready for bed while Marinette was still feeling somber about something Sabine thought her daughter was just upset about what was happening in their town. She slowly joined her husband in bed stating "Honey I think Marinette is upset about what's happening in our town maybe we should let her stay home tomorrow." Tom replied "Dear I know Marinette may be upset but I think it would be best for her to be with her classmates that went through the same ordeal instead of being stuck with us." Sabine nodded at the idea softly kissing Tom goodnight "Thank you for always being there for me!" with Tom returning the kiss "I'll always be there when you need me my love!"

The next morning the news was still covering that the stone beings are not showing any signs of movement all across Paris while the police handles the situation and the major pledging to help the people that were transformed; the news continued to state that all of Paris were relying on the new superheroes Ladybug and Cat Noir to save the day. Tom and Marinette were cleaning up breakfast as he saw his daughter upset at the new he began to reassure her that the superheroes would get the job done only for Marinette state "What if Ladybug fails?" he encouraged her that if it would happen he would come in and save her; Marinette thanked her father by giving him a kiss on the cheek then running upstairs into her room to grab her satchel for the new day of school. Tom went back into the kitchen in their bakery to start on the next batch of pastries while his wife was tending to early morning customers as the smell of fresh pastries filled the air and the crowd began to dissipate Sabine came in to help her husband. Taking out the fresh batch into the bakery store the news came on again reporting that the stone giants were on the move as the villain reemerged at Marinette's school beginning to yet again reek havoc on the city. This time the news was staying with the monster at all costs to cover it's movements to keep the citizens informed of where it was going as they wait for the superheroes to show up. Sabine watched as the heroine came rushing to save Chloe after she was thrown this time the image was much clearer and upon seeing the heroine's eyes she knew it was her daughter Marinette then a swarm of black butterflies gathered at the center of the Eiffel Tower revealing the true villain Hawk Moth. Sabine began to worry that her daughter was fighting against someone that would cause so much devastation as she frantically spoke "Tom it's Marinette; Ladybug is our daughter Marinette!" Tom peered at the television "Are you sure honey? While she does look like our daughter it still doesn't mean that she is." as she shook her head "Yes I'm sure Tom! I've carried that girl in my arms for years so I know for sure that it's her for when I look into Ladybug's eyes I see the same ones I saw in our child growing up!" Tom did not want to believe it "But Marinette is so clumsy sometimes while I see Ladybug as someone that's confident and in control." Sabine grinned "That's why it is her Tom! For she may be clumsy at times if she would set her focus on the task ahead that Marinette could do anything and be the woman I knew she could be from the day I held her in my arms!" Tom still wanted to doubt because he wanted to protect his little girl "But what if Ladybug isn't Marinette?" Sabine was pondering "Okay if I'm right you have to bake my favorite dessert and give me a message whenever I ask for it but if I'm wrong I'll buy you that kitchen appliance you've been wanting for a while now." Tom grinned as they shook each others hand while Ladybug was defeating the stone giant.

After the defeat of Stoneheart the school again dismissed the students early as Marinette came in both Tom and Sabine hugged their daughter as Sabine noticed Marinette seemed sweaty for being stuck at school even though this wasn't enough proof Sabine began to grin towards Tom. The day continued normally as Tom was still wrapping his head at the idea his daughter may be Ladybug so much so he accidentally tossed the dough onto the ceiling to later then fall onto the bowl of eggs on the counter flinging them across the kitchen as he quickly dodged them hitting his back against the wall then one of the eggs hit a recipe book over onto a bag of flour spilling all over him. Sabine came rushing in hearing the commotion to find her husband as white as a ghost she began to burst out laughing "So this is where Marinette gets it from!" Tom was wiping the flour off his face "Haha honey now come here and give this ghost a hug!" he gave chase to his wife still mostly covered in flour. The days past as more people became akumatized with each time Ladybug and Cat Noir would stop them until the day Kim came in looking for help fleeing from Animan and his horde of animals. Ladybug and Cat Noir entered the bakery with Ladybug greeting Sabine "Hi mo-madam!" she was acting to be surprised about their visit to throw her daughter off. They began to secure the building so they could trap Animan with Ladybug thanking Tom "Thanks da-sir, for all of your help!" as he replied "You're welcome, Ladybug!" as the heroes left the room Sabine grinned over to Tom with a playful tune. Sabine was smiling ear to ear "She almost called me mom and you dad you see that's our Marinette!" Tom was in disbelief "You win honey Ladybug is indeed our daughter let me get the ingredients for your favorite cake." Sabine reached over to her husband's shoulder shaking her finger as she sat down on the nearest chair. She then removed her shoes lifting her right leg up "You may begin my massage now, then you may make my cake!" Tom knelt down "Yes dear!" Sabine was proud of her daughter as tears came down her cheeks "Am I doing it wrong honey?" Tom asked and she replied "No dear, I'm just proud of our daughter is all for she has become the woman I knew she could be!"


End file.
